Back to Reality
by CoffeeSlut
Summary: Matthew and Mary return home after their honeymoon. Can they stay in their blissful honeymoon world? How are they adjusting to being "back to reality?" Rated M for a reason.*


_*AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my second fanfiction ever. My other story is also Downton Abbey (Matthew/Mary) and rated M. Please read it (FORGETTING FEAR) if you haven't yet! I appreciate reviews and feedback on both stories and I hope you enjoy them. It's just a little fluff to tide us over until series 3 is upon us and we can see what these two are up to for ourselves. * _

**Back to Reality **

by Coffeeslut

Mary sat quietly on the parlor lounger with a book in her lap, trying desperately to be patient. She had returned from her six-week honeymoon with Matthew just two days prior and they barely had time to unpack from their holiday and start setting up Crawley house to their liking before Matthew had to begin his new job at the law office. He was at work now and Mary was beside herself. She couldn't wait for him to return home for a number of reasons and hated admitting to herself that she was lost and bored without him on this first brief separation. _Her,_ she thought. Lady Mary Crawley, lost for one afternoon without a man? But he was _HER_ _man_ now. And they had spent so many long years not being together, where they belonged, that even this daily parting was going to be an adjustment for her after she had the joy of having him to herself for six long weeks. For six weeks she was able to talk with him exhaustively and freely express her love, and affection, and….attraction to him however and whenever she pleased. And now he was gone for a good deal of the day.

So she sat in the parlor staring at her book and not reading a word, reminiscing about her fondest honeymoon memories, of which there were many. She was beginning to feel warm and quite wound up between re-living the vivid memories and knowing it was about THAT time of day. Her body couldn't seem to forget that on most days by the late afternoon it seemed Matthew had barely been able to wait a moment longer to have her again. It seemed to both of them that the hours since their frequent morning trysts were far too long by late afternoon. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the front door open. It was only when Matthew appeared in the doorway to the parlor that she snapped out of her daydream and was brought back to the present. She cheerfully looked upon him before she realized what the time was.

Matthew noted the confused look on her face and asked, "what ever is the matter, dear? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Of course I am! I am very glad indeed. But Matthew it's only 3pm. You weren't due home for at least another two hours. Is everything going well at work, why are you home so early?" She added, somewhat randomly but still casually, "oh and please be a dear and shut that door tightly behind you, there's a draft from the hall."

He did as she instructed and came to sit beside her. She was quite right about the time but, in truth, he was aching to see her. He'd been at work since 8 that morning and even their extended morning lovemaking wasn't enough to hold him over until they retired for the night. He couldn't, however, expect her to satisfy his sexual appetite for her at his whim. So he settled upon making an excuse to leave work early, setting up the new house and all, in order to at least get home and see her. She looked so beautiful just sitting there staring at his face, waiting for an answer. He couldn't help but lean in and gently kiss her. When he pulled back he told her how he had simply wanted to see her and how he didn't have much casework yet so he was able to leave early. She smiled, and in reply, leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips, a little more firmly than the one she had received. It wasn't long before the kiss turned rather heated.

Taking advantage of a minor pause between them Mary pulled up her long skirt and moved to straddle his lap. Only moments passed before Matthew pulled back and looked at Mary with both adoration and awe. He thought he alone had been lusting for her all afternoon! Seeing his blushing wife quite aroused and perched atop his lap at 3pm in the parlor, while panting heavily, he realized that he wasn't alone in his body's adjustment to their delightful afternoon routine.

"You planned this all along!" he exclaimed, "that is why you told me to close the door so tightly, not some silly draft!"

"Me?" She feigned innocence but he knew better. He could feel the heat between her legs even through the fabric of her knickers and his trousers. She gyrated her hips down on his growing manhood for emphasis of her arousal. And knowing that he had gotten the message, she arched one eyebrow and added, "I can hardly be held accountable for my actions, darling, when it is you who has made me so accustomed to making love in the middle of the day! And besides, I had you all to myself for six weeks. We didn't even need to leave the bedroom if we so desired. I blame you for spoiling me. Now be a dear and…" she leaned in close to his ear and let her hot breath wash over his neck as she whispered into his ear "open your trousers."

His eyes opened wide and she enjoyed the surprised yet smug look on his face. He thought of teasing her for a moment, making her wait a little longer. But he knew she could feel the evidence of how badly he wanted her. He had been daydreaming about her all day for heaven's sake and he was prepared to end his agony and hers. He reached under the bunched fabric of her skirt, which covered their laps and undid his belt buckle and the zipper to his trousers. He pulled himself out his open trousers carefully and sighed with relief that he was free of his confines. The moment his hand was off his shaft her hand was there to replace it, stroking him up and down with her delicate, nimble fingers. When he finally regained his wits from being the object of her obvious enthusiasm, he sought out her knickers. He was getting quite aroused under her ministrations and was desperate to get inside of her so rather than thinking of a way to divest her of her undergarments or be hindered by moving them aside he tore through them with abandon and tossed them on the floor. Mary found his desperation to be extremely erotic. She both gushed and moaned loudly at his actions.

He hadn't even touched her yet! His fingers sought the heat between her legs, dipping inside her briefly, making sure she was prepared for him. She was soaking wet. He had a feeling that she must have been thinking about this for quite a while. She moved to position herself over him and rubbed the head of his manhood over her special spot a few times, with a shudder and gasp, before she thrust down upon him hard and with no hesitation. Both of them lost their breaths momentarily and delighted in being once again joined so intimately. The room became a symphony in which they were the musicians. There was their heavy breathing which accelerated into quick pants, soft moans and a crescendo of gasps, the creaking legs of the lounger under their exertions and of course the wet smacking sounds where their bodies were united. Mary placed her forehead against Matthew's and could feel the combined sweat, their faces were so close he could feel her nose brush his and their breaths mingling between them. He found it incredibly erotic to be nearly swallowing the sounds of one another's pleasure. He knew he was nearing his peak and he reached between them to found her clitoris. He wished he could pull down her blouse and expose her breasts but he knew that the clothes she was wearing would prove to be too much of a hindrance and he wasn't going to make it much longer. So instead he rubbed her clitoris in slow, deliberate circles to counter her thrusts above him. Her knees were beginning to ache and she was relieved to feel him so fully with her, nearing their climax. After a few more thrusts she stopped, shuddered, and jerked semi-violently with him completely embedded inside her as she gyrated down onto his lap to get some relief from the intensity of the orgasm raging through her. She tried very hard to continue looking into his eyes but the intensity of her finish forced her to close them, at least momentarily. Her orgasm fluttering about him and the cries she tried to unsuccessfully muffle brought him swiftly over the edge and he pulsed deep inside her.

Mary collapsed against his chest with her face buried in the crook of his neck. She was exhausted and her knees were incredibly sore. But she was also very, very satisfied. It took them both a few moments, but after they both returned to reality Matthew couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the thought of how the two of them must have looked in that moment and whether or not there was anyone in the house able to hear their passion. He reached down to retrieve her torn knickers and used them to reach under Mary's skirt and wipe away the evidence of their lovemaking, which coated her entrance and spread to her thighs.

The two readjusted themselves and tidied about before Matthew re-opened the door to the parlor. It wasn't long before Mosely ushered in with some tea for the two. The silence in the room was deafening and the pair wondered what Mosely might have heard in the house, he thought he detected a minor blush on the poor man's face. Finally, Matthew turned to Mary and said "it's already after 4pm! I am feeling rather tired today. Perhaps I will have to retire early tonight." Mary softly smiled and nodded, adding "whatever makes you feel at your best, dear" knowing that he wouldn't be getting much rest if he were to retire early.

Yes, the honeymoon was officially over and they were back to reality. But Mary couldn't seem to get past her elation at the fact that even in reality her life with Matthew seemed like a complete dream come true.

~ THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT, THANKS! ~ *Amanda


End file.
